


Silence is no option anymore

by Urghhh3



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fights, Hermione and Ron are great friends, Last year, M/M, Mention of torture, Not Beta Read, Pansy and Blaize too, Pre Relationship, Unforgivable Curses (Harry Potter), but happy, but only in the past, harry and draco arent fighting, theyre tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26544772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Urghhh3/pseuds/Urghhh3
Summary: The boy had pulled out his wand, pointing it at Harrys back, who, startled by the gasps, was now turning around.“Crucio!” You could hear it in every corner of the hall. It was so silent that you probably could hear a pin falling if you wanted to.Or: When a fight went out of hand, he was the last person Harry expected to safe him.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 121





	Silence is no option anymore

**Author's Note:**

> I have a bit of an idea for a second chapter, but I don't know if I'll write it yet. My attention span is as short as Harry.
> 
> There's past torture mentioned, so please click away if you can't handle it. I promise, it's not much, but it's still mentioned!

The tension in the air was so thick, you could probably cut it with a knife if you wanted. The whole great hall was silent. It wasn’t as if no one was there; It was lunch time and all places were filled. The silence came from the argument that was happening right in the middle, where everyone could watch.

“Yes! You had no choice! We get it! But we have lost people too, you know? Do you know how many of us have lost siblings or parents in that war? How much that hurts?! Probably not, because you never had family to begin with.” Here and there someone gasped when the words left that boys mouth.

A six year student had stopped Harry when they’ve arrived in the great hall and while everything started out calmly, it soon converted into a big fight. Well, not exactly a real fight, because Harry was still calm, but that only seemed to push the boy further.

And even after those words, Harry didn’t get angry. You could clearly see the flash of hurt on his face for a few seconds, but even that was covered up quickly. He still looked tired, eyebags under his green eyes, hair a mess, although that never was different, and skin a little too pale for the olive tone it usually had. Ron and Hermione next to him didn’t look much different. They, as well, clearly showed signs of the struggle to come back to everyday life after fighting a war.

“SAY SOMETHING!” The boy screamed now, his face red in anger. “Be the hero you’re supposed to be and say how all of our loved ones died for the greater good!” And someone probably should have stopped him. But sometimes you just had to let people experience their anger.

Hermione softly grabbed Harrys arm, just when he finally was about to say something. Her voice as soft as her gestures, “it’s not worth it Harry. Let’s just go and get food later.” Ron nodded along with her. And the black haired boy let himself be pulled away. It wasn’t as if he had any clue what to say anyway.

They weren’t even halfway across their way to the door, when another gasp went through the rows. It felt like time was slowing down.

The boy had pulled out his wand, pointing it at Harrys back, who, startled by the gasps, was now turning around. “Crucio!” You could hear it in every corner of the hall. It was so silent that you probably could hear a pin falling if you wanted to.  
Harrys arms moved up, as if it would shield him from the incoming spell. Hermione and Ron were grabbing their wands, but they were to slow, neither of them would have ever imagined the boy to curse Harry.

The moments until the light arrived at it’s destination felt painfully slow. There was no one in the room who didn’t know just what was about to happen, how the second it hit Harry, he would feel pain that would have him begging for death instead.  
“Protego!” The spell, although not strong enough to fully block the unforgivable curse, gave Harry enough time to fall to the ground and dodge it. “Expelliarmus! Petrificus Totalus!” Both of them hit their target face on. Unarming the boy and making him fall to the ground as well, but without the freedom to move at all.

The silence continued a few seconds until everyone seemed to wake up and frantically look for the person who had just casted those spells. Voices trying to overpower each other, everyone wanting to exclaim their shock. At least until the first fingers were pointed. And more and more were added to the only other person standing. Wand still in their hand and eyes focused on the middle of the hall.

Harry had finally gotten up as well, turning around himself to find that person too. His eyes widening a bit when he followed all those pointed fingers.

There, with his wand in his hand and no emotion on his face at all, stood Draco Malfoy. Who, now that he was sure that the boy wasn’t able to move anymore, looked over to Harry. His eyes were wandering over the black haired boy, as if to make sure that he really was able to dodge that spell. He seemed to find what he was looking for, finally putting away his wand again.

As if on cue, the other Slytherins at the table picked up their food again and continued to eat, not even glancing up to Draco or Harry. The boy next to Draco stood up, stretching and exclaiming, “time for potions!” which had the girl next to them standing up as well. She grabbed three apples from the table, putting them into her bag and nodded. Draco nodded as well, his hands running down his robe, as if dusting it off and then he followed his friends.

As if nothing had happened.

They’ve nearly left the hall until Hermione spoke up, Harry still too focused on staring at Draco. “Thank you,” and while it was meant for Draco, the boy didn’t even look up, she continued anyway, this time not as loud and more as if she was asking herself, “Thank you, but why?”

Draco moved on, still not minding anyone in the hall. But Pansy turned around and build up eye contact with Hermione. “Why what?” she crossed her arms over her chest, and back in the day it would have had triggered them to start a fight, but now there wasn’t that edge to the movement anymore. “Why did he help?” it was a pretty obvious question and no one would have asked it, if it weren’t for the long history between Slytherins and Gryffindors.

And finally Draco stopped, he didn’t turn around, but he answered. “I would never stop anyone from punching our golden boy in the face. Hell, I spend years doing exactly that, but-” he held in, this time looking over his shoulder and staring Hermione right in the eyes “- we both know that curse and I think we begged for death enough in the war already. No one should have to do that now that it’s over.”

Hermione thought back to the time when she had experienced the pain and something in those blue eyes locking into hers gave away that she wasn’t the only one who had been put through it. So she nodded. And Draco finally left the hall.

With the klick of the door, life came back into everyone and the teachers rushed to take care of the boy still lying motionless on the floor and made sure that the trio was alright. While Hermione and Ron took up conversation, Harrys eyes were still fixed on the door. His mind replaying what had happened again and again. The way the blond had shown no emotion at all, except for that little crease of worry in his eyebrows until he had looked Harry all over and the way not even Hermione or Ron had reacted as fast as he had.

He had not talked to the blond since school had started again. The last time they had met and actually exchanged words was when Harry spoke for Malfoy and his mother to keep them out of Azkaban. And even back then, Malfoy had only looked at him for a few seconds afterwards, thanking him, and leaving right after. Back at the time Harry had not expected to find Draco Malfoy back in school for their last year. Then again, no one had expected Harry to come back as well.

He decided to keep an eye on Malfoy for the time being. A small smile tugging at his lips when he thought about how time really did repeat itself. There really was no school year where the blond didn’t have his attention at all right?

“Are you alright? Do you wanna go to the infirmary or to class?” Ron finally broke him out of his thoughts and Harry shook his head free. “I’m fine, thanks to Malfoy. Which is, if I might add, the weirdest sentence that has left my mouth in weeks...” And the three of them started laughing while they made their way out of the great hall. The professors would take care of the boy.

When they arrived at potions and he found an apple on his table, the smile came back to his face. He remembered Parkinson packing them before she left. Ron and Hermione had one on their table as well. And looking up he met eyes with the girl, who gave him a quick wink and turned back to talk with Malfoy and Zabini. They had no time to eat anything back at lunch and she probably knew that.

This year started to look much more interesting suddenly.


End file.
